overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Swordsman of the Epics
Information This class was obtained by Grid shortly after an encounter with War God Zeratul, who possessed one of his followers. Braham had enhanced Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship thus combining magic and swordsmanship. When Grid performed it for the first time, the system recognized that Grid needed a new class to be defined. Neither Pagma's Descendant nor Duke of Wisdom define a Magic Swordsman. Since then, Grid has triggered an epic at every major event in Saitsfy's story, making him a protagonist of a mythological story. Description Swordsman of the Epics Rating: Legendary (Growth) A magic swordsman who was born after inheriting Pagma’s power and Braham’s blessing—his epic will begin with a legend and end with a myth. * Permanently increases sword energy and mana by 20%. * Integrates magic and swordsmanship and permanently reduces the cooldown of all skills by 10%. * Permanently increases the strength and intelligence stat by 100 points. * You will gain two additional stat points with every future level up. The additional stat points will be automatically invested in strength. * There will be more beneficial effects if the Magic Swordsman of the Epics class grows to the myth rating. Known Characters User * Grid How to Obtain Event * Combine swordsmanship and magic, Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship with Braham's enhanced magic and and perform them. Epic Pages 1st Epic: Legend of the Canyon Chapter 1048-1049: Written 1st epic in battle with 22nd Great Demon Berith., Deity +1 * The completion of this epic created Grid's Swordsmanship * maximum speed limitations, vision limitations, and senses limitations will be partially lifted. * delicate senses are controlling the rampant magic power of the [[Castration Eye].] 2nd Epic: Protagonist of Two Eras Chapter 1083: Written 2nd epic, the finale of Emperor Juander., Deity +2 * history that will never be forgotten, ‘The Birth of a New Millennium of the Empire’, has become part of you. You are part of the history of the millennium empire. * effect of the completion of the epic has made your relationship with the Saharan imperial family special. * Saharan imperial family will consider you special from generation to generation. 3rd Epic: Soul CompanionsChapter 1132: 3rd Epic with the complete state of Braham's Soul and consuming the Dragon Pill., Deity +1 * have understood the concept of ‘Heart.’ * skill ‘[[Formless Will]’ has opened.] * special stat ‘[[Willpower]’ has opened.] * is some resistance to the type of skills that expresses the willpower that doesn’t exist. * think you know a bit more about how to transcend the concept of space. * information of the ‘[[Shunpo]’ skill is activated.] * feel a deep bond beyond liking with [[Braham|Legendary Great Magician Braham].] * Soul of a Great Magician Who Lost his Power has been restored to Braham’s Soul. Thus, something special will occur. * skill level of [[Magic Contemplation] has risen!] * has completely transferred his [[Duke of Wisdom] title to you. Even if Braham’s soul leaves you, the effect of Duke of Wisdom is maintained.] 4th Epic: Guardian of the Land of Old Gods1170 Notes * Because the epics are events experienced by Grid to be major milestones in human history and as Satisfy world messages, the class's "unknown person" is well known in-game and reality. * Each epic event increases Grid's Deity stat by 1 or 2. Category:Classes Category:Legendary Classes Category:Growth-type Classes Category:Combat Classes